


Death of A Bachelor

by FandomDarling



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDarling/pseuds/FandomDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy takes a big step. (Foggy's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death of a Bachelor

  "What was so important that we all had to come out together tonight?" Matt asked, as we sat down at our usual table at Josie's. I smiled as Karen joined us, drinks in hand.

    "Yeah, what's the deal?" She asked, returning the smile as she handed me my beer. I took a swig of my beer as I jammed my hand in the pockets of my khaki's and fingered the velvet box that was homed there.

"I've got some big news." I murmured, smirking at my friends as they raised their eyebrows.

  "Spill, Nelson." Karen said, poking me in the shoulder. 

"As you know, (name) and I have getting very serious." I started, pausing as I remembered the first time I saw her. It had been right her at the very table.

_*flashback*_

"Karen, I don't need you to set me up on a date." I complained, brushing past her at the office. Sadly, since the place was that big I couldn't hid from her for very long. _  
_

  "Come on, Fog. I know that Marci hurt you, but (name) is great. She cute and she's funny. I promise you'll love her. Just give her a chance. She's finally ready to date after getting over a bad break up. She's in the same boat as you." Karen pleaded cornering me.

"Matt, help me out here?" I begged, trying skirt around Karen, small but surprisingly sturdy frame. 

   "Sorry, Foggy. I'm on Karen's side. I think you should go out with (name)." He said, smirking as I frowned.

"Et tu, Matthew." I murmured, with mock hurt. He just smiled and shook his head. They both looked at me, arms crossed and looks disapproving. I finally caved under their gazes.

"Fine, I'll go out with her. But stop looking at me like that." I muttered, dropping the files on my desk. 

    "Yes, I'll text her and tell you'll meet her for drinks tonight." Karen said, whipping out her phone. Matt just patted me on the back and gave me a soft smile.

 "I have a feeling you won't regret this." He murmured, encouragingly.

"Thanks Matt." I replied, trying not to panic about tonight.

 

That night I sat at my usually table sipping a beer. Waiting for the girl in the yellow dress like Karen told me. I heard the bell over the door jingle and looked up to see and beautiful girl in yellow dress. She was short and soft looking with big (e/c) eyes. She looked around and smiled when she saw me. I returned the smile as she gave a shy wave before making her way over to me.

  "You must be Foggy. I'm (name), Karen told me a lot about you." She said, shaking my hand. I smiled, heart racing. 

"It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry to say that I probably haven't heard as much about you as you've heard about me." I said, reluctantly letting go of her soft hand. She smiled and slide into the seat across from me.

   "Well, what did she tell you about me?" She asked, leaning on her hand and looking at me with her big eyes.

"She said you were funny and cute. That's about it." I said, scratching the back of my head.

   "She's not wrong." She chuckled, as tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"She was definitely not. Say, can I get you a drink?" I asked, blushing profusely. She nodded as I waved Josie over.

   "What are you drinking?" Josie asked, gruffly. 

"Two beers." I replied, looking at her for confirmation. She smiled and turned to Josie.

   "Bring us a couple of tequila shots too." She added, staring me down. I smirked at her.

"A girl after my own heart." I said, eyebrows raised. She smiled back at me and I was gone.

_*end flashback*_

  "You're getting serious and?" Matt said, smirking at me.

"And I'm going to ask her to marry me." I replied, casually.

  "Foggy that's fantastic!" Karen squealed, kissing me on the cheek.

"Watch it, Karen. I'm a taken man." I teased, as Matt shook my hand.

   "Congrats, Foggy. I told you wouldn't regret that first date." Matt murmured, beaming from ear to ear.

"I know, Matt." I said, pulling him for a hug. Karen joined in. When we let go of each other. 

  "So show me the ring." Karen said, making grabby hands. 

"Give me a second." I said, pulling the box from my pocket. She gasped as she inspected it.

  "She's going to love it." She said, tearing up a bit.

"You think?" I asked, taking it back and tucking safely into my pocket. 

  "I know." She replied, smiling.

"Great. Well she's waiting for me. We've got reservations at the new Italian place. I call you guys with good news, hopefully." I said, smiling nervously.

  "Gonna be honest. Never thought I see the day that Foggy Nelson would be settling down." Josie said, bringing a round of shots over.

"Thank Josie." I teased, holding up shot with Karen, Matt and Josie.

  "To the Death of A Bachelor!" Josie said, smiling.

"To the Death of A Bachelor!" We replied, in unison before throwing back our shots. I swallowed the burning liquid and slammed my glass down on the bar.

"I gotta run. Wish me Luck!" I said, tossing a few bills on the bar and rushing out the door.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

My palms were sweating as I got out of the cab and paid the cabbie. I pulled the ring from my pocket and stared at it for a brief moment before straightening my tie and marching into the restaurant. I looked around spotted her at a small table in the corner. They had decorated the table just how I had asked with yellow roses, her favorite. She caught sight of me and smiled widely . I felt my heart skip a beat even after all this time. 

"Hey Baby." I whispered, kissing her gently before I sat down.

   "Hey Foggy. You look different." She said as I sat down.

"Maybe I've lost weight." I said with a shrug.

   "I don't think that's it." She teased, with a sly smile. I frowned at her slightly as the waiter came to the table.

      "Can I get you something to drink?" He asked, smiling warmly.

"Yes, two glasses of champagne please." I said, watching (name)'s reaction.

   "Actually make that one. I'll have sparkling water if you have it." She replied, blushing and looking away from me.

       "I'll have your drinks for you in just a moment. In the meantime, enjoy some complimentary bread sticks." He said, grabbing a basket off a passing waitress's tray.

"Thank you." I said, still slightly confused.

   "Champagne. What are we celebrating?" she asked, reaching across the table and taking my hand. I smiled as I brushed my thumb across the back of her soft hand.

"Us. As you know we've been dating for almost 3 years and I've never been happier. Honestly, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." I said, pausing to look up at her.

   "Foggy." She said, tearing up.

"I love you so much and I guess what I'm getting at is, I don't want to spend another day without you by my side." I said, as she pulled her hands away and covered her mouth. I slowly, pulled the ring from my pocket and got down on one knee.

"Please tell me, that you, (f. name) (l.name), will do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I asked, as my heart was beating out of my chest. She wiped at the tears that were streaming down her face. She finally nodded.

   "Yes, Foggy, Yes!" She said, holding out her hand. I felt a smile break out on my face as I stood and slid the ring on her finger. As I kissed her she smiled, I felt so happy that I could burst. The restaurant guests cheered and applauded when pulled apart and sat down again. 

          "Here is your Champagne, sir and you sparkling water, madame." The waiter said, setting our glasses down on the table. 

"Thank you, we'll needing a few more minutes before we order." I said, taking her hand once again across the table.

         "Congratulations to both of you lovely people." He said, before leaving us alone. I sipped my champagne and smiled at her. 

"So why no champagne for you?" I asked, looking at her carefully. She looked away from me and bit her lip.

     "I've got something for you." She said, pulling an envelope from her purse and handing it to me.

"What is this? You didn't have to get me anything." I muttered, as I pulled a sonogram out of the envelope.

"What- Are you? Is this real?" I stuttered excitedly. 

      "I found out today." She whispered, smiling excitedly.

"We're going to be a family." I murmured, reaching across the table and taking her hands in mine. 

      "Yes we are." she replied, eyes filling with tears again.

"I'm so happy, (name). I wouldn't want to start a family with anyone else." I said, as the waiter came round the table again. 

        "Are we ready to order?" He asked, I looked at her and I nodded. We placed our order and settled into wait. Excited with the new chapter of our life that we were about to enter. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner passed blissfully before we knew it we where paying the bill and calling for a cab. Once outside, I wrapped an arm around my fiancee feeling her shiver slightly in the cold. 

"I love you." I murmured, leaning down to kiss her.

     "I love you to, Foggy." She smiled up at me as my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"That'll most likely be Karen or Matt." I murmured, pulling my phone out of my pocket to see a text from Karen.

     "Go ahead and call them. Tell them the good news." She said, wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my chest.

"All of it?" I asked, looking down at her. She nodded. I dialed Matt's phone and he answered on the second ring.

      "So how did it go?" He asked, in the background I could hear Karen whispering something.

"It went great." I murmured, looking down at (name), she smiled up and me before yelling.

     "I said Yes!" On the line Matt chuckled and Karen squealed.

     "Congrats, Foggy. I'm real glad you found someone." Matt said, sounding happy for me. 

"Thanks Matt. But that's not even all the good news." I said, listening to Karen's "What?" in the background.

    "What's the rest of it?" Matt asked, as I switched it speaker for (name).

"You're on speaker." I murmured, smirking. 

    "Hi (name)" Karen squealed.

     "Hey, Karen!" She replied smiling up at me.

     "So the news is what?" Karen asked, and I could practically see her bouncing up and down with excitement. I shared a glance with (name) and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to be a dad." I murmured, not looking away from (name).

    "Oh my God! I'm going to be an aunt." Karen shrieked. She was always so excited. 

    "Congrats, Foggy. You're a family man now." Matt chuckled.

"I know and somehow I'm not freaking out. Probably because I know that (name)'s in it with me." I said, looking at her my heart swelling with love. She mouthed I love you to me and I smiled hard.

   "Awwww, Foggy that's so sweet." Karen cooed across the line. Our cab pulled up and as I opened the door I said,

"Ok, Our cabs here? See you at your place for a little celebration?" I asked, (name) looked up at  me and frowned, hands on her hips.

   "I thought we'd have our own little celebration?" she murmured, winking at me. I felt my pulse speed up.

"Nevermind, raincheck on the celebration. I'll see you guys at work. Gotta go." I said,quickly hanging up the phone and sliding into the cab behind her. She giggled at my excitement. Before leaning in and kissing me hard. In that moment, I knew that no matter what came my way. I'd be okay. Because she was mine and I was her's.

   


End file.
